Gadis itu adalah Wanitaku
by kimichi-kun
Summary: kenapa takdir ini begitu kejam padaku! Aku yang pertama mengenal gadis itu, tapi kenapa dia yg mendapatkan gadis itu bukan aku?/SasuHina/RnR ya klo smpat/arigato
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Gadi itu adalah wanitaku © kimichi-kun

Warning: ooc, typos, alur terlalu cepat.

Genre: romance, angst

**:**

**:**

Gadis itu, gadis yang selalu Sasuke impikan, gadis yang bagai angin yang menyejukan hatinya, tapi mungkinkah suatu hari nanti dia akan menggapai cinta dari gadis itu? Gadis itu yang sama sekali tak dapat tersentuh olehnya. Padahal dia begitu tulus mencintai gadis itu dari dulu, semenjak mereka masih remaja. Tapi kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya? Kenapa gadis itu harus menjadi gadis dari sahabatnya sendiri Naruto? Dialah yang pertama mengenal gadis itu, tapi kenapa bukan dia yang mendapatkan gadis itu, kenapa harus Naruto?

.

.

Seharusnya gadis itu tidak di takdirkan kepada orang selain dirinya. _"Gadis itu milikku dan hanya akan menjadi milikku, tapi…he," _senyum yang begitu miris mengiringi ucapan Sasuke yang lebih mirip desahan itu dengan sebolot bir di tangannya. Entah sudah berapa botol bir yang ia habiskan malam itu.

Kacau? Ya, itulah yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan Sasuke, rambut yang acak-acakkan, jasnya entah sudah kemana, dasi serta kemejanya sangat kusut, dan bau bir sangat menyengat yang keluar dari nafasnya.

"_Sasuke berhentilah, kau sudah terlalu banyak minum,"_ tegur Sai seorang bartender sekaligus pemilik bar dan juga sepupu dari Sasuke. Seakan tak mendengar teguran Sai, Sasuke meneguk lagi botol bir yang ada di angannya itu. Ya, Sai tahu sekali dengan sifat Sasuke yang keras dan kuat. Percuma saja dia menegur Sasuke, pasti takkan didengarnya apa lagi dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Sai sempat berpikir, apa yang bisa membuat sepupunya ini sampai mabuk-mabukan seperti ini. Sesaat kemudian, Sai teringat tujuh tahun yang lalu saat Sasuke baru lulus dari SHS, sama persis dengan keadaan Sasuke hari ini dan yang Sai tahu semua itu karena seorang gadis. Apakah kali ini juga karena seorang wanita?

"_Sai, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, aku kacau, aku ingin bunuh diri saja, aku tidak kuat lagi, aku tidak bisa hidup dengannya."_ Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, sebuah tangan terjulur menyentuh bahunya.

.

#Flash back

Sasuke mengendarai sebuah mobil ferrari hitamnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Bagaimana tidak, malam ini dia telah berjanji kepada sahabatnya Naruto untuk bertemu di Ichiraku salah satu resto mewah itu. Setibanya disana, Sasuke langsung mencari dimana tempat sosok sahabatnya itu berada. Saat dia menengok kekanan, tepat di pojok sebelah dinding kaca dia menemukan sahabatnya itu di temani oleh seorang gadis bersurai indigo bermata amethyst, gadis yang dia tahu adalah gadisnya. Gadis yang sudah tujuh tahun ini dia rindukan. _"Hinata!"_ ucap Sasuke pelan dengan ekspresi terkejut yang kemudian di sembunyikannya.

"_Teme kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggumu kurang dari setengah jam lalu loh,"_ kata Naruto saat Sasuke sudah dekat dengan meja tempatnya berada.

Sasuke mengambil tempat tepat dihadapan Hinata. Sekejap Sasuke dapat melihat keterkejutan serta kegugupan Hinata. _"Hahaha,"_ tawa yang terdengar sangat terpaksa dari Sasuke, sempat menengok Hinata dengan ekor matanya_. "Kau tahulah Dobe, aku selalu terjebak dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus kuurus. Tadi juga aku terjebak macet, jadi inilah aku yang datang terlambat."_

"_Dasar kau itu, masih saja memilih pekerjaan dari pada sahabatmu ini he? Dan kapan kau mau kenalkan pacarmu padaku?"_ kata Naruto. Sasuke sempat kaget dengan ucapan Naruto 'Pacar?' oh yang benar saja Dobe.

"_Hahaha, maafkanlah sahabatmu ini Dobe dan kau harus tahu, aku belum memiliki 'pacar'" _ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata pacar. _"Sepertinya gadis yang kusukai sudah jadi milik orang lain."_

"_Hahaha ada-ada saja kau Teme."_ Kata Naruto terputus dengan senggolan pada lengannya. Yah dia hampir lupa kalau calon istrinya ada bersamanya. _"Oyah aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang,"_ dalam hatinya Sasuke berkata 'Ya aku tahu dia. Dia adalah gadisku, gadis yang selama ini kuimpikan'_."Hinata ini Sasuke sahabatku dan Sasuke ini Hinata calon istriku,"_ kata Naruto tersenyum bangga karena sebentar lagi dia akan mendahului Sasuke menikah. Namun dipihak Sasuke, dia sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto pada gadisnya, 'calon istriku'.

Seakan tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Sasuke seolah memikirkan sesuatu agar dia harus pergi dari tempat ini. "Ah, selamat kalau begitu Naruto, kapan kalian menikah?" sungguh itu pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak sesuai dengan apa yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini. Ya, seharusnya dia berkata, 'kenapa kau mengambil milikku Naruto, kenapa kau berhianat padaku. Gadis itu adalah gadisku, gadis yang sangat kucintai selama sepuluh tahun'. tapi, apakah pantas untuk seorang Sasuke mengatakan seperti itu? Hey, memangnya Hinata itu kekasih Sasuke? Tidakkan. Gadis itu hanya gadis yang Sasuke kagumi dan dengan bodohnya dia tidak berani mengatakan perasaannya kepada gadis itu.

"Besok," terdengar suara satu-satunya perempuan yang berada dimeja paling pojok itu. Sungguh, Sasuke sangat merindukan suara itu, suara yang mengalun indah. Rasanya Sasuke ingin memeluk tubuh lemah itu seperti waktu di SHS dulu.

#Flash back off

.

Sasuke menengok kebelakang dengan perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya dia, mabuknya seakan hilang seketika dengan kehadiran sesosok yang sangat dia rindukan itu. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk tubuh itu, namun ada rasa yang asing dalam dirinya yang menyadarkannya 'Hinata bukan gadismu lagi dia bukan gadis yang selalu mengikutimu kemanpun kau pergi waktu SHS dulu. Sekarang, dia adalah gadis Naruto sahabatmu'.

"Sasuke? Apakah kau tidak merindukanku? Kenapa kau tak memelukku seperti dulu lagi?" Sasuke masih tak bergeming. Dia masih terlalu kaget dengan kedatangan gadis itu. Dan,, Rindu? Memeluk? Oh otak Sasuke seperti berputar mendengar ucapan Hinata itu. "Sasuke ada apa, kenapa kau tak menjawab?" ucap Hinata dengan nada sedikit kesal karena pertanyaannya tak di jawab pria dihadapannya itu. Namun, senyumnya tak pernah berlalu dari wajah manis ini.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi," ucap Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang berhadapan dengan meja bartender itu. "Sai aku pulang dulu, kapan-kapan aku akan kemari, daah," sambung Sasuke yang sengaja mengacuhkan Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya itu.

Seakan tahu bahwa dia di acuhkan oleh Sasuke, Hinata langsung berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang "Sasuke!" panggil Hinata.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya kearah parkiran dimana mobilnya berada. Dengan sedikit berlari, Hinata dapat memegang lengan Sasuke. Seketika itu Sasuke berbalik sehingga gadis yang mengejarnya itu terhenti dihadapannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. "Kenapa kau terus mengikuti? Pergi saja dengan calon suamimu itu sana," usir Sasuke sinis. Jelas sekali bahwa saat itu emosi telah merasukinya.

Hinata tiba-tiba terdiam, namun setelah itu ia berkata dengan nada pelan sangat memiluhkan. "Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau menjauhiku, kenapa kau meninggalkanku, apakah aku begitu hinanya dimatamu?" ucap Hinata mulai terisak.

"Hinata!"

"Hatiku sakit. Sejak pertama aku melihatmu dilapangan sekolah dulu waktu pertama kita masuk SHS, sudah saat itu aku telah menyukaimu. Ah tidak, malah aku mencintaimu. Selama tiga tahun itu, aku mecoba dekat denganmu dan akhirnya kita berteman," Hinata tersenyum mengingat masa waktu SHS dulu. "Aku selalu menunggumu, menunggumu membalas perasaanku. Tapi tak pernah. Kau tak pernah membalasnya, dan puncaknya saat wisuda dulu kau mengatakan akan pergi keluar negeri untuk kuliah. Sungguh Sasuke, dadaku sangat sesak mendengarnya, mengetahui aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Hiks..hiks.. " tangis Hinata semakin menjadi, tapi dia terus berbicara walau suaranya sudah agak serak. "Setelah tujuh tahun berlalu, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, aku sangat senang. Saat kau berjalan menuju meja tempatku berada, jantungku seakan loncat-loncat, he…, tapi aku langsung sadar, sebentar lagi tepatnya besok aku akan menjadi istri orang," kata-kata Hinata terputus, ia terkejut karena sekarang dia sudah berada di dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Ssst, diamlah," ucap Sasuke lembut, sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya dibibir gadisnya, setelah dia melonggarkan dekapannya. Kemudian Sasuke membawah Hinata masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju ke apartemennya.

.

#skiptime

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di depan apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil kunci dan membukakan pintu itu untuk mereka berdua. Suasana apartemen Sasuke sangat menyejukan dengan warna biru mudah sebagai cat dindinggnya.

Sasuke mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk sementara dia mau membuat coklat panas untuk mereka berdua, tapi ditolak Hinata. "Aku saja yang membuatnya Sasuke, sialakan kau duduk dan menunggu saja," ucap Hinata tersenyum. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan memberitahu dimana letak bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat panas.

Tak lama kemudian dari arah dapur minimalis Sasuke, tampak dua buah cangkir coklat yang mengembulkan asap. Hinata meletakan secangkir coklat itu di meja dihadapan Sasuke dan yang satunya lagi di sebelah cangkir Sasuke, yang adalah tempat duduknya. "Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku meninggalkan saat itu. Sungguh aku tak menyangka saat kita bertemu lagi kau akan menjadi milik orang lain, yang tidak lain adalah sahabatku. Dalam pikiranku saat itu, aku hanya ingin menjadi sukses sehingga dapat mendampingimu kelak. Namun takdir berkata lain. Setelah aku sukses, aku malah kehilanganmu. Aku menyesal sejak dulu aku tidak mengatakan tentang kebenaran perasaanku padam," kata-kata Sasuke terputus oleh ciuman singkat yang Hinata berikan di bibir pria itu. Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang, dia tak sangka dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat itu. Dia mencium Sasuke.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Sejujurnya, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Sasuke," seakan tahu Sasuke akan menyelahnya, gadis itu menggeleng tanda sekarang waktunya dia berbicara. "Pernikahanku dengan Naruto, tidak didasari cinta. Naruto dia tidak mencintaiku dia mencintai gadis lain, dan aku, aku mencintaimu Sasuke dan itu untuk selamanya." Sekarang Sasuke yang mencium bibir lembut Hinata singkat. "Aku menginginkanmu Sasuke, aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang ada padaku semuanya, sebelum dia. Aku ingin kau yang menjadi pertama untukku, walaupun aku tidak menjadi yang pertama untukmu," ucap Hinata mengelus pipi pria di hadapannya.

Sekarang Sasuke dapat berbangga hati, karena malam ini dia akan memiliki gadisnya, seutuhnya. Yah walau hanya malam ini saja, Sasuke sudah bersyukur. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini dia tahu bahwa gadisnya itu juga mempunyai rasa yang sama dengannya. Ditambah lagi gadisnya ini memintanya untuk mengambil mahkota paling berharganya.

Sasuke memeluk sejenak tubuh langsing dihadapannya itu, kemudian mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut, sangat lembut. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi kuluman dan hisapan. Saat ini keduanya sama-sama panas, sama-sama ingin saling menyentuh dan memiliki. Bibir Sasuke turun menjelajahi leher jenjang Hinata dan tak lupa meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan disana.

"Ngghh.. Nnhhh..," desah Hinata diselah ciuman-ciuman Sasuke pada tubuh bagian leher.

Sasuke menggendong Hinata ala bridal style, membawanya kedalam kamar Sasuke dan meletakan tubuh langsing itu di atas ranjang beralaskan serpei krem. Sasuke menindih tubuh Hinata yang masih mengenakan white dress yang menutupi tubuh sempurna gadisnya itu.

Dengan tanpa bosannya, Sasuke mengulum kembali bibir gadis itu, lagi dan lagi hingga memerah. Tangan Sasuke merayap ke punggung Hinata untuk menarik resliten white dressnya. Tanpa hitungan satu, dua, tiga, resliten dress Hinata terbuka dan dengan satu tarikan dress itu berhasil keluar melewati kepala gadis itu. Dan terpampanglah tubuh mulus Hinata yang masih berbalut baju dalamnya itu.

Entah bagaimana caranya tubuh dua insan yang memadu kasih ini topless seperti saat mereka dilahirkan kedunia ini. Tangan Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menjelajah tiap inci gadisnya ini. Remasan demi remasan dia berikan di kedua bukit kembar Hinata, tak lupa bibirnya untuk mangambil andil mengusap serta mengulum bukit kembar itu. "Sa..ssuke … Aarghh..," desah indah keluar dari mulut gadis itu, menyebut nama Sasuke, menambah birahi Sasuke.

Tangan kanan Sasuke turun menjamah mahkota paling berharga Hinata yang telah disimpan untuk Sasuke seorang dan kini Sasuke akan mengambilnya dari gadis itu.

"Oh..Sas-ke..Ennghh," desahan keluar lagi dari bibir indah gadis itu, saat Sasuke menyentuh mahkotanya itu.

Sasuke menatap mata gadisnya itu, meminta persetujuan dari Hinatanya agar Sasuke dapat mengambil mahkota itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa dia setujuh dan telah siap.

Sesaat kemudian Hinata merasakan ada yang merobek selaput mahkotanya. Perih, itulah yang dapat mendeskripsikan yang dia rasakan. Namun tak lama kemudian hanya kenikmatan yang dia rasakan dari perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Disisi lain Hinata begitu senang ternyata gadisnya betul-betul menyimpan hal yang paling berharganya untuk Sasuke seorang. Sasuke terus mencium seluruh tubuh gadisnya itu. Akh tidak, bukan gadisnya lagi, tapi wanitanya.

"Hinaa..ta akhhh"

"Sa..sukee ohh..akhhh"

Terdengar erangan kedua insan yang memaduh kasih itu. Semua hasrat keduanya, telah di tuanggkan kedalam desahan terakhir keduanya.

Sesaat setelah itu keduanya tertidur pulas. Yah, namun jika diperhatikan lagi, pria yang ada disebelah wanita itu tak tidur. Sasuke tak bisa tidur, dia tak mau malam ini berakhir dengan cepat. Seakan tak rela hari esok kan datang, karena dia tahu hari esok adalah hari dimana wanitanya akan menjadi milik sahabatnya Naruto. Wanitanya akan menikah dengan sahabanya.

.

Sebuah taman telah dihiasi dengan bunga mawar putih serta aksesoris lainnya. Taman ini tampak elegan dan indah. Yah bagaimana tidak, taman ini adalah pengganti altar gereja yang akan dipakai wanitanya dan sahabatnya menikah.

Terlihat sahabatnya Naruto telah berdiri dengan gagah berbalut tuxedo hitamnya sedang menunggu sang mempelai wanita menuju altar. Naruto menerima tangan Hinata yang diberikan oleh ayah Hinata. Mereka berbalik dan berhadapan dengan pendeta yang akan melakukan pemberkatan untuk mereka berdua.

#

Dari balik pohon mampel, sesosok yang mungkin sangat tidak setujuh dengan pernikan ini berguman "Andaikan aku punya keberanian, aku ingin berlari merjang kearah pengantin itu dan membawa kabur wanitaku itu. Tapi, aku hanya pria yang tak punya keberanian sama sekali. Lihat saja, aku hanya melihat pernikahan mereka dari balik pohon, he."

#

"Saudara Naruto, apakah saudara bersedia menerima saudari Naruto apa adanya, dalam keadaan suka mau pun duka, sampai maut memisahkan?" Tanya pendeta, yang di jawab dengan mantap oleh Naruto. "Silakan saudara Naruto memberikan kecupan pada Saudari Hinata."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Hinata itu. Dengan itu mereka, Naruto dan Hinata menjadi pasangan suami-istri.

#

Seorang dibalik pohon itu hanya memegang dadanya yang sesak melihat wanitanya di cium oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Sasuke beranjak dari balik pohon itu. Dia pergi meninggalkan pesta pernikahan wanitanya dan sahabatnya itu. Pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk melanjutkan ?

Untuk rasa sayangnya pada Naruto sahabatnya, Sasuke telah memberikan wanitanya untuknya. Dan untuk cintanya pada Hinata, Sasuke rela menjauh darinya. **Tekadang, cinta berarti melepaskan justru pada saat kau ingin menggenggamnya lebih erat.**

**FIN(?)**

**.**

**Ficnya sudah selesai.? Legah… :D tapi harus ganti chara lagi! Hufft cape. Klo ada yang pengen saya terusin ceritanya sampe bener-bener kelar, saya bakalan terusin deh!**

**Fic M ku yang ke-2. Beda banget sama fic M ku yang pertama, hahahahaha krn waktu itu umurku baru 15 tahun. yang samanya adalah sama-sama jelek (maybe)**

**Fic ini pada awalanya saya buat bukan di fandom Naruto dan pairnya bukan SasuHinaNaru. Fic ini sebenarnya saya ambil character dan idenya itu dari novel kedua karya Melissa Marr, ink exchange, tahu kan novel itu?**

**Ok, untuk seterusnya, saya ucapkan trimakasih yang sudah sempat membaca dan meriview fic ini.**

**.**

**07/14/2012**

**02:20 07/15/2012**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap sebelumnya:

"_Saudara Naruto, apakah saudara bersedia menerima saudari Hinata apa adanya, dalam keadaan suka mau pun duka, sampai maut memisahkan?"_ Tanya pendeta, yang di jawab dengan mantap oleh Naruto. _"Silakan saudara Naruto memberikan kecupan pada Saudari Hinata." _

Seorang dibalik pohon itu hanya memegang dadanya yang sesak melihat wanitanya di cium oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Sasuke beranjak dari balik pohon itu. Dia pergi meninggalkan pesta pernikahan wanitanya dan sahabatnya itu. Pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk melanjutkan ?

*GADIS ITU*

"_Tidaaak, ha ha ha."_

Tiba-tiba sesosok pria ang tadinya masih bergumul dengan mimpinya, kini terbangun dengan badan yang bersimbah peluh dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Pekikkan sosok itu membuat sesosok yang berada disampingnya ikut terbangun.

"_Sasuke kau baik-baik saja? Kau bermimpi buruk?"_ Tanya sosok yang disamping pria yang di panggil Sasuke itu.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Dia masih mencerna arti dari mimpinya itu. Sasuke takut akan terjadi sesuatu ketika pernikahan wanitanya, karena konon katanya memimpikan seseorang atau diri kita memakai gaun pengantin itu berarti tidak baik.

"_Baiklah Sasuke kalau kau baik-baik saja. Lebiih baik kita tidur lagi." _Ucap Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"_Hinata sebaiknya kau berbenah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang ini sudah jam lima pagi_." Mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu seakan membawah Hinata pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya bahwa tepat hari ini dia akan menjadi milik orang lain. Wajah Hinata yang tadinya berserih kini menjadi murah. Tak ada lagi senyum yang terparti di wajah manisnya. Dengan berat hati Hinata menuruti ucapan Sasuke, dia segera berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Dalam hatinya, Sasuke berpikir apakah dia terlalu keras berbicara pada Hinata tadi? Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi tak ada satu patah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya dan itu membuat Sasuke gelisa hingga saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

"_Hinat ada apa denganmu? Kenapa sejak dari apartemenku kau tak bicara sama sekali?"_

"_Tidak ada apa-apa,"_ jawab Hinata singkat.

Mereka telah tiba di depan rumah Hinata, tetapi Hinata tidak kunjung keluar dari mobil dan terus terdiam. Hingga pada akhirnya Hinata memecahkan keheningan antara mereka. _"Sasuke, tolong bawalah aku pergi sekarang juga."_

"_Tidak bisa Hinata, kau harus me-"_

"_Tidak! Aku tidak ingin pernikahan ini Sasuke, aku hanya ingin menikahimu tolong mengertilah. Apakah kau tida mencintaiku lagi?"_ pernyataan serta pertanyaan di lucurkan Hinata pada Sasuke.

"_Maaf Hinata aku tidak bisa membawa mu. Cepatlah kau masuk kedalam agar tidak ada yang mencurigai kita,"_ ucap Sasuke lembut. Hinata hampir menangis melihat ketegaran Sasuke. Sebelum Hinata keluar dari mobil, dia hanya sekedar mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke namun berubah menjadi kuluman dan hisapan serta saling menyesap manis bibir masing-masing. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap sebentar wajah manis Hinata dan mengecup kening Hinata.

Saat Hinata telah masuk kedalam kediaman Hyuuga, Sasuke langsung tancap gas dan segera pergi. 'Maafkan aku Hinata mungkin aku harus pergi agar kau tak terbebani dengan keberadaanku yang ada di dekatmu,' batin Sasuke.

"_Halo Tousan, baiklah aku terima tawaranmu itu."_

.

Saat Hinata masuk kedalam rumah, yang di temukan adalah wajah-wajah khawatir yang menunggu kedatanggannya. Mulai dari Ayahnya, Ibunya, Adiknya, serta orang-orang yang ada dirumah itu.

"_Ya ampun Hinata-chan dari saja kamu? Kamu tau kami semua sangat khawatirmu karena tak pulang semalam,"_ ucap Ibu Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh anaknya itu. _"Ibu kira kamu melarikan diri dari pernikahan ini."_

'Aku memang niatnya seperti itu Kaasan,' batin Hinata. _"Aku hanya menenangkan diri kaasan, aku tidur dirumah temanku,"_ jelas Hinata.

"_Baiklah nak, ayo kita kekamarmu kamu harus istirahat biar hanya sebentar."_

.

Kini halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga telah disulap menjadi sebuah tempat perhelatan pernikahan yang elegan sang putri tercinta Hinata Hyuuga. Para tamu undangan yang telah hadir yang sebagian besar adalah relasi bisnis ayahnya dan lainnya adalah kerabat dekan keluarga Hyuuga.

Di altar telah menunggu sang mempelai pria yang senantiasa menunggu kedatangan sang mempelai wanita yang tidak lama lagi akan menjadi istirnya itu. Dari arah yang berlawanan datanglah sang mempelai wanita dengan sang kakak Hyuuga Neji sebagai pengapitnya.

Hyuuga Hinata tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih gading, makeup yang minimalis dan senyum yang selalu terpatri di wajah manisnya itu. Tapi apakah itu adalah senyum yang tulus? Tentu saja tidak. Itu hanya sebuah senyum palsu, senyum tanpa arti agar semua orang melihat bahwa dia senang dengan pernikahan ini.

Tepat didepan altar, Neji memberikan tangan Hinata kepada Naruto dan Naruto menerima tangan Hinata.

"_Baiklah kita akan mulai pemberkatannya.__Saudara Naruto, apakah saudara bersedia menerima…"_ kata-kata pendeta terhenti karena suara Naruto menyelah.

"_Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan pernikahan ini. Aku dan Hinata tidak saling mencintai." _

"_Naruto apa maksudmu?"_ suara Minato ayah Naruto menyelah pernyataan anaknya, namun tidak di hiraukan olehnya.

"_Aku mencintai orang lain,"_ sabung Naruto sambil melihat kearah orang yang dimaksud. _"Aku mencintai Sakura Haruno yang sekarang telah mengandung anakku." _Mereka yang menyaksikan adegan itu tampak keget dengan peryataan Naruto.

Hinata dengan sendirinya berjalan kearah dimana Sakura berada. Dia berdiri di hadapan Sakura dan mengambil tangan Sakura serta membawanya ke depan altar. Hinata memberikan Sakura pada Naruto. Para orang tua tidak dapat melarang keputusan anak mereka itu. Mana mungkin kedua orangtua Naruto menikahkan anak mereka dengan gadis lain yang tidak di cintai anaknya sementara ada wanita lain yang mengandung cucu mereka. Mereka akan malu akibatnya jika mereka tidak di nikahkan.

Tadinya hari itu adalah pernikahan Naruto dengan Hinata, namun sekarang yang didepan altar adalah Naruto dan Sakura. Hinata senang sengan hal itu, karena dia bisa bersama dengan pria yang selama ini dia cintai. Tapi tanpa diketahui Hinata, sang pria telah meninggalkan jepang.

.

#lima tahun kemudian

Di sebuah pohon dipinggir jalan terlihat seorang anak kecil tampak sedang menangis karena di buli oleh anak-anak yang lain. Sasuke yang sedang melintas dengan mobilnya tidak sengaja melihatnya dan turun untuk menolong anak itu. Jika anak itu tidak mirip dengan orang dia kenal, belum tentu Sasuke mau menolong anak itu.

"_Ada apa ini, cepat kalian pergi,"_ usir Sasuke pada anak-anak itu. _"Hei bocah kau baik-baik saja?" _Tanya Sasuke. Anak itu hanya mengangguk. _"Kau mirip sekali dengan orang yang pernah aku kenal,"_anak itu hanya memandan Sasuke dengan bingung.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang sekali dengar langsung dikenali Sasuke. _"Tentu kau kenal karena itu adalah anakku," Sasuke _langsung menoleh kebelakang kearah suara itu.

"_Tousan, kenapa lama,"_ teriak anak laki-laki itu.

"_Maafkan ayah Arashi tadi ayah ada rapat dikantor,"_ jelas ayahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat kedekatan ayah dan anak itu.

"_Naruto apakah itu anakmu dan Hi…"_

"_Ya ini anakku, tapi bukan anak Hinata."_

"_Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kalian menikah?"_ Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"_Ya tadi aku akan menikahi Hinata, tapi dihari pernikahan aku membatalkannya karena Istriku yang sekarang tengah mngandung Arashi."_ Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan penjelasan Naruto Itu.

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?"_

"_Hinata, dia sangat senang karena pernikahan itu dibatalkan, dan tentunya dia bisa bersamamu. Tapi nyatanya kau pergi meninggalkannya. Hinata sangat terpukul dengan tindakanmu yang menghilan tanpa jejak itu Sasuke. Padahal Hinata sangat membutuhkanmu."_

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dia baru menyadari bahwa mimpi enam tahun lalu itu adalah pertanda bahwa pernikahan Hinata dibatalkan. Tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu peka dengan hal itu. Dia terlalu takut bila dia hadir di pernikahan Hinata maka dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dan menghancurkan perhelatan yang sakral temannya dan wanitanya itu.

Sungguh saat ini Sasuke merasa terlalu bodoh dengan tindakannya meninggalkan Hinata. Sudah berulang kali Sasuke meninggalkan Hinatanya, namun kali ini yang paling membuat Sasuke tertekan. Hinatanya, wanita yang dia cintai pasti sangat terguncang dan membencinya itu pasti.

"_Tapi apakah Hinata bisa menerimaku kembali Naruto? Aku takut Hinata membenciku."_ Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"_Tenang saja Teme, Hinata sangat mencintaimu pasti daia akan menerimamu kembali_." Jawab Naruto sambil memegang bahu Sasuke untuk member semangat padanya.

"_Sekarang Hinata ada dimana?"_

.

Terdengar suara deruan mobil ferrari hitam yang berhenti tepat disebuah rumah alah jepang yang terpasang papan digerbangnya yang bertuliskan Hyuuga. Ya saat ini Sasuke tengah berada di pintu gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Dia ingin menemui wanitanya Hyuuga Hinata yang sangat dia rindukan.

.

Bunyi bel terus berbunyi menandakan ada tamu yang tak diundang datang kekediamannya sekarang. Hinata yang saat itu baru saja turun dari kamarnya untuk mengambil air minum terasa ter ganggu. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri Hinata menuju gerbang rumahnya dan membuka untuk tamu yang tak diundang itu.

.

Krieet,, bunyi gerbang telah terbuka. Seorang pria yang memakai setelan jas hitam tampak tenga berdiri membelakangi gerbang. Dengan hati-hati sang empunya bertanya, _"Maaf anda mencari siapa ya?" _Tanya Hinata pada pria tersebut.

Pria itu langsung berbalik dan menyapa sang empunya rumah itu. _"Hai Hinata, lama tak jumpa."_

Bagai disambar petir, Hinata sangat terkejut ternyata pria yang berdiri itu adalah pria yang selama ini ia tunggu kedatangannya, pria yang dia rindukan dan yang akan selalu dicintainya. _"Sasuke!"_

"_Ya Hinata ini aku, aku kembali untuk membawamu bersamaku dan kita akan menikah_." Entalah apa yang saat ini di rasakan Hinata. Saat ini dia sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang ingin membawanya pergi. Entalah apakah dia harus senang atau apa, Hinata tidak tahu. Namun di hati Hinata ada rasa kekecewaan terhadap Sasuke sekaligus rasa cinta.

"_Sasuke, aku. Maaf aku sudah meni,,"_

"_Hinata kumohon jangan menolaknya, dan jangan berbohong aku tahu kau belum menikah. Baik dengan Naruto maupun pria lainnya. Aku tahu kau tak pernah dekat dengan pria lain selain keluargamu dan aku."_

"_Kau jangan asal Sasuke. Kau tahu apa tentang kehidupanku selama ini. Kau, kau meninggalkanku. Hiks,,hiks,"_ terdengar isak Hinata. Hinata tidak dapat membendung perasaannya saat ini.

"_Maafkan aku HInata aku meninggalkanmu. Aku punya alasan kenapa aku pergi_," ucap Sasuke mendekat kearah Hinata dan mendekap tubuh mungil Hinata.

"_Apa Sasuke hiks… apa alasanmu? Kau tahu, aku sangat tersiksa saat aku tahu kau kembali meninggalkanku,"_ Sasuke dengan pelan menjelaskan alasannya pada Hinata sehinggah hany Hinata saja yang bisa mendengar suaranya itu.

"_Hiks kau jahat Sasuke, hanya karena tidak ingin melihatku bersanding dengan Naruto kau pergi begitu saja? Kau tidak adil,"_ ucap Hinata sambil memukul dada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tertawa dengan tinggkah Hinata dan memegang tangan Hinata. _"Lalu maukah kau menikah denganku dan menjadi istriku wanitaku?" _tanpa disadari kedua insan itu, ada tiga pasang mata yang tidak segaja melihat adegan lamaran Sasuke itu.

"_Lalu kapan kalian rencananya akan menikah,"_ suara bas dari arah dalam gerbang menyentak kedua insan yang sedang bergandengan tangan itu.

"_Ayah?"_ Sasuke dan Hinata dengan reflex melepas tangan mereka. _"Se-sejak kapan ayah disitu?"_ Tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"_Sejak Uchiha melamarmu,"_ jawab ayahnya.

.

…

**Saya sudah lanjutkan fic ini, apabila kecewa dengan lanjutan fic ini? Saya mimta maaf. Dan mohon maaf karena fic ini masih ada lanjutannya tapi hanya satu chap.**

**Untuk seterusnya, saya ucapkan trimakasih yang sudah sempat membaca dan meriview fic ini. Yang suruh lanjutkan saya sudah lanjutkan dan saya bikin pendek, yang tidak suka fic ini dan pair SasuHina di bilang sampah, dan yang sudah mendukung saya, terimakasih atas semua review kalian. Semoga kita bisa berteman…**

**Salam, Kimichi-kun**

_08/25/2012_

_10:22 08/25/2012_


End file.
